<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>等待已久的某天【論壇體番外】 by ningtian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964934">等待已久的某天【論壇體番外】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningtian/pseuds/ningtian'>ningtian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningtian/pseuds/ningtian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>娛樂圈論壇體AU，論壇體全文請見：https://mande00064.lofter.com/post/28aad7_1c80241f1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>等待已久的某天【論壇體番外】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>馬其頓太陽的慶功宴總是充滿熱鬧與美酒，特別是後者，燒肉店包廂裡充斥的酒精味兒，濃得韋伯這個只湊趣喝了半杯酒的人，都懷疑自己要被薰醉了。<br/>今晚是馬其頓太陽十周年演唱會最後一日，正正是十年前他們踏上舞台的同一天，如此特別的時刻一般人難免心生感慨，但在他們眼裡，與其傷感抒情不如多喝上幾杯，於是今天的包廂比平日更吵鬧上幾分。<br/>韋伯沒加入那群吵吵嚷嚷的人裡，靜靜地坐在座位上吃烤肉，他從來不是喜歡熱鬧的人，只是不知何時起，演出完結後跟大家一起去慶功宴竟然成了個習慣，他還記得，樂團剛開始時沒甚麼錢，五個隊員加上他，六個人坐在小酒館裡，伴著炸魚薯條喝啤酒，能樂上大半夜。<br/>沒想到，十年就這樣過去了。<br/>韋伯咬著肉片，任由思緒浸淫在回憶裡，直到被旁邊的聲響驚醒，手撐著腦袋臉頰泛紅的歐邁尼斯坐在對面，明顯已經喝醉，韋伯同情地看了他一眼，好心把手邊盛著冰水的杯子推過去。<br/>歐邁尼斯的酒量跟普通人相比絕不算差，奈何跟那幾個彷彿酒瓶子轉世的人比就差多了。<br/>韋伯轉頭看向那群還在拼酒的人，方才被叫過去的紅髮男人，在身邊的人起哄下正咕嚕咕嚕地大口喝酒，那姿態與記憶裡十年前的樣子，好像相差不遠。<br/>“你知道咱們跟公司簽了新合約的事嗎？”<br/>突來的問話讓韋伯嚇一跳，他看向難得主動說話的歐邁尼斯，男人喝完冰水總算清醒過來，和韋伯相像的眼睛流露出些許微妙的色彩，直勾勾地看著他。<br/>韋伯雖然跟樂團無關，但日常與伊斯坎達爾見面時，多少會聽他提起工作上的事，因此樂團要簽新合約這件大事他當然聽過，但歐邁尼斯為什麼突然說起？他帶著疑惑點頭：“Rider有跟我提過。”<br/>“那他有告訴你，他為了取消不可以公開戀情的條約，與公司爭議幾個月的事了嗎？”<br/>歐邁尼斯話裡的訊息，一下子把韋伯打懵，心臟某處隱秘的地方倏地疼痛，連喉嚨都跟著收緊，韋伯小心地眨眨眼睛，不想讓別人看穿他的真實感受：“那…那不錯啊。”<br/>聲音裡充滿了他不想承認的虛偽，韋伯不悅地看著歐邁尼斯的眉頭揚起會意的弧度，但男人沒接著說甚麼，而是斜眼看向一旁。<br/>原來伊斯坎達爾剛好走回來，在韋伯旁邊坐下，他驚跳了一下，為了遮掩過去，他抓起旁邊的夾子，把碟子上的和牛肉片一股腦丟到鐵板上。<br/>他裝作專心烤肉的樣子，耳朵卻忍不住關注旁邊兩個人的閒聊，他心裡在意歐邁尼斯剛才提起的事，又要擔心他亂說甚麼，心神不定下連伊斯坎達爾的搭話也含糊其辭，還好沒多久，歐邁尼斯就因為Faker和托勒密引起的騷動離開位子，韋伯悄悄鬆口氣，卻更不知該說甚麼，只好悶頭把鐵板上的肉片逐一翻面，座位上一時之間只有油脂發出的滋滋作響聲。<br/>“小子，你怎樣了？”<br/>寬厚的大掌按在頭上，突如其來的溫度讓韋伯心頭一跳，他強裝鎮定地抬起頭，和伊斯坎達爾帶著關心的眼瞳對上：“沒甚麼，不小心吃太飽胃有點不舒服，你要吃肉嗎？”<br/>“好啊。”<br/>上好的牛肉熟得快，這時正好要夾起來，韋伯把肉全堆到旁邊的人的碗裡，索然無味地丟下夾子，伊斯坎達爾拿起筷子，邊吃肉邊漫不經心地說：“對了，晚上你有空吧，跟余回家？”<br/>韋伯忍不住瞄了他一眼，看見他盯著碗裡的肉，似是所有精神都在那，估計又是叫自己過去通宵打遊戲吧，他偷偷嘆了口氣回答：“好啊。”<br/>在Faker總算喝醉後慶功宴終於結束了，由伊斯坎達爾豪爽地埋單，大家在餐廳門口道別後各回各家，唯有韋伯跟著伊斯坎達爾來到他的愛車前。<br/>在對方要鑽進駕駛座時，韋伯板著臉把剛才喝了好幾杯的男人趕到副駕上，坐在位子上熟練地拉開手掣，伊斯坎達爾的車他熟識得很，畢竟每次飲酒會都由他來把對方送回去，想不熟也難。<br/>事實上，他的鎖匙串上就包括了這車的副匙和伊斯坎達爾的家門鎖匙，雖然對方的說法只是為了方便、反正他經常上來、不用每次都掏他的，韋伯拿到手時還是暗自高興了好久。<br/>所以，他們已經認識那麼長時間，關係也稱得上親密，為什麼伊斯坎達爾有喜歡的人卻不告訴他？<br/>在包廂裡聽到歐邁尼斯的話時他就曉得，伊斯坎達爾肯定心裡有了想公開的人才會那樣做，他向來講求坦坦蕩蕩，必然不肯心愛的人隱姓埋名，那麼那個幸運兒是誰？他也認識嗎？為什麼他不告訴自己？<br/>該不會，他就是、就是知道了自己的心意，所以不肯當面說出來。<br/>想到這點，韋伯害怕得心臟像泡在冰水裡，止不住陣陣顫抖，如果這份無望的感情被對方知道，他還怎樣留在他身邊！？他忍不住抬頭打量走在前方的男人，腦袋拚命思考他最近的行徑有沒有不對勁的地方。<br/>可韋伯翻遍腦袋都沒想出奇怪的地方，而伊斯坎達爾迎他進門時也毫無異樣，他走進房子後示意韋伯稍坐，自己轉身走進廚房。韋伯疲倦地陷進沙發裡，心情在一晚上大起大落，他現在連拿起遊戲手柄的力氣都沒有，只想就這樣睡死過去，沒多久身後傳來伊斯坎達爾的腳步聲，他轉頭正想告訴對方自己累了，入眼卻是一片紅豔。<br/>是紅玫瑰，代表愛情的花兒開得燦爛又熱烈，彷彿要反映出拿著它們的人心頭珍藏多年的感情般，韋伯整個人呆住了，眼睜睜地看著伊斯坎達爾捧著花束走過來，屈膝半跪在自己面前，他瞪大那雙灰綠色眼睛，遲疑地呼喚面前的人：“……Rider？”<br/>“嘿小子，余本來打算來個燭光晚餐浪漫約會甚麼的，不過歐邁尼斯他們都叫余買束花直接說就好，所以……”<br/>紅髮的男人抱著紅色的花，臉上的笑容也染上那份火紅的熱情：“韋伯．維爾維特，余愛你，你願意成為余一生的伴侶嗎？”<br/>熾熱的情感從心頭湧出，淚水也隨之而來，韋伯嗚咽著往男人撲去，他張開口想告訴對方自己願意，可喉嚨太酸了一個字都說不出來，他只能拼命點頭，流下的淚水落在玫瑰花上，如露珠閃閃發亮。<br/>伊斯坎達爾鬆了口氣－就算是他，告白的時候也是會緊張啊－開開心心地笑起來，他連著花把人擁緊，低下頭吻上那雙唇，第一個親吻帶著淚水的咸味，不如他想像中甜蜜，但唇瓣的柔軟更勝妄想，他細細地吸吮，親吻，追逐對方的舌尖戲耍，等到終於放開時，滿意地看到新晉戀人的臉頰，比哭紅了的眼角更紅潤。<br/>韋伯似乎還未從突如其來的告白裡回神，結結巴巴地開口：“你、我…合約……”<br/>“合約？已經跟公司談好了喔，也跟他們報備過余要出櫃。”一如既往的燦爛笑容出現在伊斯坎達爾的臉上，彷彿口裡說的不過是件小事情，而不是攸關前途的問題。<br/>“余等了那麼久終於等到現在可以跟你表露心意，才不想管其他人怎樣看，余喜歡你，想你陪在身邊一輩子，余清楚這點就夠了。”<br/>韋伯的眼眶又見淚花，似乎又要哭了：“我也，喜歡你好久好久……”<br/>第二個親吻顯得柔軟綿長，剛才還害羞的人大膽地率先行動，舌尖闖進伊斯坎達爾的嘴巴裡，笨拙地仿照他方才的動作挑逗他，他暗暗發笑，慵懶地回應著對方，可現學現賣又怎比得上個中老手呢，韋伯很快就自亂陣腳，讓伊斯坎達爾找準機會回擊，他輕咬著那雙嬌嫩的唇瓣，掃過敏感的上顎，在對方呼吸凌亂時才好心地放過他。<br/>韋伯軟軟地倚在他的臂彎裡，灰綠色眼珠裡的水光，在玫瑰花的映襯下變得曖昧，像那小貓的爪子在伊斯坎達爾的心裡撓啊撓，他低下頭輕吻光潔的額頭說：“小子，你還有得學呢。”<br/>韋伯眨了眨迷霧的雙瞳，被吻臃的紅唇輕輕張開，沙啞的嗓音拉著綿軟的調子，在伊斯坎達爾耳邊纏綿：“那，你來教我更多啊。”<br/>哪個男人這時候受得住，伊斯坎達爾感覺到腦裡某根弦線蹦斷了，他直接連人帶花抱起，迅速往睡房走去。<br/>可把人放到床上，剛才敢誘惑他的人又害羞了，漂亮的臉蛋死死埋在花束裡不肯抬起來，伊斯坎達爾不去強迫他，撩開細軟的黑髮親吻燒紅的耳朵，把耳珠含住，如品嚐糖果般吸吮。<br/>懷裡的人手一軟，花束骨碌碌往外滾，往床上和兩人身上落滿花瓣，看到再沒有東西阻隔彼此，伊斯坎達爾把人按在懷裡，用一個濃烈熱情的親吻把他弄得暈頭轉向。<br/>伊斯坎達爾離開那雙唇，轉而向下輕咬喉結，牙齒滑過皮膚時，給了韋伯一種被大型野獸捕食的錯覺，他順從地仰起頭來，把自己獻給心愛的野獸。<br/>他身上印著樂團名稱的圓領衫不知不覺被褪去，伊斯坎達爾輕吻精緻的鎖骨，在上面印滿了吻痕後，又順著蒼白的皮膚來到胸前，他不去玩弄那漂亮的乳珠，而是沿著乳暈啃咬了一遍，等到中間的乳尖顫危危地挺立起來時，才把敏感的椒尖含進嘴裡用力舔舐。<br/>原本如溫水般軟綿的快感，頓時像猛烈的閃電從後腰竄升，毫無經驗的韋伯軟下腰，無力地推著他的頭顱求饒：“Rider……”<br/>那不痛不癢的力度，伊斯坎達爾根本懶得理會，把口裡的小東西欺負夠了，又移到另一邊的乳珠，兩顆紅蕊被他疼愛得紅腫又敏感，輕輕一碰就能讓人發出好聽的喘息聲，才把軟成一灘春水的戀人放到床上。<br/>伊斯坎達爾繼續用手指和唇瓣品嚐著美味的情人，一根根數著外露的肋骨，他的呼吸噴在腰際，惹得韋伯咯咯輕笑，隨即又在高超的撫弄下嬌吟出聲，落在身上的吻溫柔又甜蜜，輕易地融化了他的理智，把他聰穎的腦袋攪成一團漿糊。<br/>在親吻平坦的腹部時，伊斯坎達爾撫上韋伯下身，他沒有把困在牛仔褲裡的東西放出來，而是隔著衣服撫摸，粗糙的布料磨擦下身，使快感裡夾帶著幾分疼痛，卻讓情欲更高昂，韋伯不由得挺起腰肢，隨著伊斯坎達爾的動作搖擺，細碎的嚶嚀變成煽情呻吟，他閉上眼睛，眼睫的陰影落在眼皮下，如蝶翼般輕輕顫動，向來冷淡的臉上流露出渴望與欲求。<br/>一波接一波的快感讓韋伯難以忍耐，沒多久就在一陣用力的揉搓下直接射在褲子裡，他浸醉在高潮中，直到被身下突如其來的涼意喚回神智，他瞪開眼睛，剛好看見伊斯坎達爾在脫他的牛仔褲，那雙興致勃勃的眼睛一眨不眨地看著自己，意識到自己剛才的反應都被人看在眼裡，猛烈的羞恥使他滿臉通紅，轉頭就想把自己埋在枕頭裡。<br/>伊斯坎達爾怎會容許，他抓住韋伯的手臂壓在耳旁，讓他那張羞澀的臉龐暴露出來：“寶貝，別藏起來，余要好好看著你。”<br/>這下子對面的眼神更刺目了，韋伯紅著臉躲閃，卻怎也掙不過那只鐵鉗般的手，更雪上加霜的是，伊斯坎達爾的手滑過他光裸的大腿，輕撫著後方難以啟齒的地方，緊閉的穴口在耐心安撫下慢慢張開，第一次被進入的甬道推拒著外來物，伊斯坎達爾不捨得讓韋伯難受，每每確認後穴承受得到才往裡面推進。<br/>在潤滑液的幫助下，伊斯坎達爾的動作變得順暢，他聽著韋伯的悶哼聲，一吋吋摸索緊繃的穴道，直到穴肉變得柔軟，生澀地吸吮著粗大的指頭，他才把第二根手指放進去轉動，在碰觸到一處突起時，他滿意地看到韋伯倒抽口氣，瞪大眼睛臉上泛起紅潮。<br/>明白自己找對地方，伊斯坎達爾自然不會放過，指尖磨擦那個甜蜜的地方，在他身下的男人倏地繃緊身體，呼吸急促，連疲軟下去的陽具也開始漸漸抬頭，可是，那令人心跳加速的呻吟，卻被人緊緊關在嘴唇裡。他俯下身，輕吻著韋伯咬得發白的下唇：“小子，別咬自己，受不了就喊出來吧。”<br/>“那你就……嗚，別盯著我看啊。”連綿不絕的快感，令韋伯憋得眼眶通紅，他當然不想強忍，但被對方直楞楞地盯住，他實在無法放下羞恥投入快感裡。<br/>話說回來這人眼都不眨地看著自己算甚麼啊，看自己笑話嗎，韋伯生氣地抬起另一只自由的拳頭，呯呯敲著他的胸膛：“你到底看甚麼啊！還做不做了！。”<br/>“當然是看你，小子。”伊斯坎達爾放開他的手，板過韋伯的臉輕柔親吻，粗啞嗓音傳進他耳裡，令他忍不住一顫。<br/>“你不知道，余有多少次在這床上想像過現在的場景，你的身體，你的表情，余想像過無數次，現在終於成真了，怎樣能不好好看清楚呢。”<br/>充滿欲望的雙瞳如一把滔天烈焰，把韋伯燒得頭昏腦脹，慾望後同樣濃重的情感，他也看得清清楚楚，直到這刻他才真正意識到對方感情的重量，他的思慕，和自己是一樣的。<br/>想到這裡韋伯強忍羞澀，低聲說：“那你還不快點。”<br/>耳邊傳來一聲輕笑，火燙的灼熱抵在他的穴口，開始往裡面挺進。<br/>韋伯倒吸口涼氣，雖然剛才經過細緻的開拓，但伊斯坎達爾的陽具怎能和手指比較，被意想不到的巨物撐開身體的感覺讓他腦袋發麻，他咬緊牙關忍耐，祈禱這份折磨快點結束。<br/>伊斯坎達爾怎會感覺不到韋伯的難受，但他也沒有其他方法，小心翼翼地全擠進去柔軟的後穴後，他動也不敢動，溫柔地輕吻汗濕的額角，心疼地看著韋伯剎白的臉頰，等到身下的人示意他才敢動起來，起初只是淺淺抽插，換來對方低聲輕吟，可一直緊裹著他的腸道，讓他的理智漸漸喪失。<br/>他抬起韋伯的大腿，朝著剛才找到的前列腺撞去，過於猛烈的快感令人忍不住驚叫出聲，嚐到滋味的穴道跟著收緊，在昂揚進入時愉快地張開，退出時依依不捨地吸吮，直沖腦髓的興奮使伊斯坎達爾越來越快，也越來越用力地衝撞進去。<br/>韋伯伸手環住伊斯坎達爾的頸項，被捏出幾個掌印的白晢大腿纏上他的腰，整個人隨著他的動作搖擺，像只在慾海裡浮沉的小艇，他控制不住自己，只能跟著伊斯坎達爾給予的快感上下翻騰，嘴裡的呻吟高昂而又甜膩，煽動著身上的男人，給他更多更多的快樂。<br/>“Rider……Rider！我，我不行了……”<br/>伴隨一聲尖叫，韋伯高潮了，精液噴灑在腰腹間，讓他看上去特別煽情，激烈緊縮的腸道令伊斯坎達爾忍耐不住，跟著一起邁進高潮，白液全射在他體內，隨著腸液緩緩流出穴口。<br/>伊斯坎達爾喘著粗氣，把身下目光迷離的戀人摟進懷裡，滿足地親吻臉頰，他看著韋伯回過神來，眼神聚焦在自己臉上，本就紅潤的臉皮羞得更紅上幾分，他哈哈一笑，低頭給了他一個濃烈的親吻。<br/>被褥間響起屬於情人的喁喁細語，悄悄融入昏暗的夜色裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ＥＮＤ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>